Within His Skin
by Xaphrin
Summary: A series of short interactions based on the Beast and Raven.


_These are a series of drabbles I wrote on tumblr regarding interactions between Raven and Beast Boy's Beast. I was going to put them in "Phrases" which is where I'm dumping most of my BBRae one-shots and drabbles, but I thought since these were so specific, and I had so many of them, that I would but them in their own story. Thanks for being awesome and reading them. If I write anymore, I'll be sure to add them._

 **Within His Skin**

 **[ _Beginning_ ]**

Raven recoiled from his touch, her eyes darting from his face to his body and back again. Her heart thudded dangerously in her ears, her blood calling out to him in ways she didn't think possible. Her cheeks flushed and she took a step back, stumbling over her own feet. Her fight or flight mechanism was kicking into overdrive, and she wondered if she could outrun him, although it was unlikely.

Her fingers clutched at the collar of her t-shirt, looking for something to hold onto. "It's you."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Indeed."

Raven licked her suddenly dry lips, watching as his eyes followed the movement with a smirk. "What did you do with Beast Boy?"

"His mind is resting deep in his subconscious at the moment." He cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something only he could hear. "He's having sweet dreams about you, Raven. Do not worry, this… _arrangement_ is only temporary, but his mind needs time to heal after your team's battle Psimon."

"And he agreed to this?" Raven took another step back, trying to keep space between them. It was a small miracle that he didn't fill the space with his own body again. "He agreed to you wandering around in his skin?"

"It was a mutual agreement." The Beast looked at her with a small smile. "He needed to heal, but wanted someone to protect you-"

"I don't need protection," Raven interjected.

"-and I wanted a little… _freedom_." He continued as if he hadn't heard her speak, ignoring her protestations. "He agreed to stay dormant until his mind healed, and I agreed to watch over you while he was resting. It was as I said, a mutual agreement."

Raven scoffed. "I find that hard to believe."

The Beast smiled, his eyes darkening. "Believe it, little demon, because it is the truth."

Raven pulled back from him and stared into his face, trying to see the shadows of foul play hiding in the corners of his eyes. He looked earnest, and that was frightening in and of itself. A chill seemed to run down her spine and she looked towards the floor, trying to decipher what precisely this meant for her. Was she in danger or…

"You shouldn't _fear_ me, little demon." His voice brought her eyes back to his face, and she felt him invade her space easily. He smiled down at her and curled his fingers under her chin, bringing her face closer to his own. A thin, almost kind smile started at the edges of his lips. "You are an important part of my host's life, and he cares for you a great deal. By association, I will also care for you."

"And this is supposed to make me feel better?"

"Perhaps." He pulled back and shrugged. "Perhaps not. I am only holding up my end of the bargain. You will be cared for and protected."

"Does that include from you?"

The Beast raised an eyebrow, his thin smile turned almost predatory, and he leaned over Raven's form. She felt suddenly small and frightened, but refused to back down - not from him. He slid his fingertips over her jaw before tracing her lips with his thumb.

"No, Raven. No, it certainly does not."

* * *

 **[ _Kahn_ ]**

Raven sat on the end of the sofa, trying to put as much space as she could between her and… well… was it Beast Boy? That was a very good question. She had no idea. She gave him a sideways glance and returned to her book, leafing through the pages until she found her spot. She tired to start in on the next chapter, but her mind was swimming too violently for her to truly understand what she was reading.

"Do not think so much into it."

His voice called to her and forced her to look up into his face.

He gave a slow, careful smile before looking back at the television screen with disinterest, tapping his fingers on his thigh. "I am here on Beast Boy's permission, little demon. You needn't worry so much as to what to call me… you may name me whatever you like, it hardly changes who or what I am."

Raven frowned. "Beast, then?"

"If that's what you desire." He cocked his head to the side and sighed, still staring at the television screen as if it were something disgusting. "Please, explain to me _why_ my host enjoys this raucous noise and revolting story-telling. He actually considers it entertainment?"

"He likes it. It's who he is." Raven shrugged and looked back up at him, still trying to see any shred of Beast Boy in him. He may have worn the form of her teammate, but it was more than apparent that they were nothing alike. Obviously. "He likes bad movies and terrible television, it's part of his interest."

"Mm." The Beast continued to stare at the television for another few minutes, obviously not watching the movie anymore. "And this… _Kahn_ character, he is a hero?"

"No." She paused. "And yes." Raven looked at the screen, watching the movie with a strange sense of nostalgia. Even she had to admit that it wasn't entirely terrible. "Kahn is a complicated character, there are a lot of sides to him that aren't always explored. He's angry and has vengeance for those who have faulted him, but at the same time he wants to help his people. He's fractured by this multifaceted personality, and that's what makes him both a hero and an anti-hero."

The Beast smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I do believe that's the most you've spoke to me all day, little demon."

She blushed and buried her nose back in her book. "Don't get used to it."

A low, knowing chuckle was her only response.

* * *

 **[ _Injury_ ]**

"You've injured yourself."

Raven lifted her eyes to meet the green ones inches from her own. She pushed at the hunk of of muscle that passed as a shoulder, trying to force some kind of space between them. But he just stood there, unmoving as he looked down at the slash of red darkening the pale skin of her neck.

"It was an accident. It happens sometimes… you know as a _hero_." She pushed at his arm again, and somehow managed to take a step back away from him. "Go bother someone else-"

His hand tightened of her wrist and he pulled her closer to him, lowering his nose to the crook of her neck. He took a long drag of her scent, breathing her in slowly. Raven was _certain_ he could hear the thundering sound of her heart - it was as loud as thunder in her own ears.

"Let me help you heal…" His warm, moist breath curled down her neck as he lowered his mouth to her skin.

The space between them closed to a single point, and Raven's eyes closed as she felt him drag his tongue over her skin, lapping up the small stream of blood with slow, careful licks. It was like a wolf healing one of its pack, an animal who only wanted its mate to survive.

Against her own will, Raven felt a whimper escape her throat, breaking the silence between them.

He chuckled against her and pulled back, licking the last few drops of her blood from his lips as his eyes searched hers. "Oh, little demon?"

She blushed and pushed at him again. "I don't need your help."

He just smiled that infuriating smile of his.


End file.
